


One more time

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *one more time MV拍摄现场背景*公共场合play*蒙眼pwp*补档车





	One more time

“谢谢！辛苦了谢谢！”  
“早点回去吧，都辛苦了！”

今天的mv拍摄刚刚结束，李赫宰和哥哥们鞠躬感谢一圈工作人员。他一回头发现李东海不见了，工作人员已经在做退场的收尾工作，李赫宰到处都没找到李东海的人。  
朴正洙看他在场地里到处晃悠十分纳闷，走过去拍拍他“找什么呢，我帮你找吧。”

李赫宰仔细回想李东海最后在他视线范围内是哪，然后推着朴正洙往外走“没事哥，我找东海呢，你们先走吧。”

他穿过全景场地去李东海拍摄过的那个房间，边走边想起这次拍摄。

 

李东海一绺头发垂在眼前，红线缠成的一条带子遮住那双好看的眼睛。  
李赫宰站在监视器后边看着画面中的人，不由自主的咽了咽口水。亏着现在是公众场合，不然他真想直接把人压在身下狠狠的干一顿。  
接下来的拍摄他也有些心猿意马，视线总绕着李东海上下打量，在一边休息时也黏黏糊糊的围着李东海摸来摸去。  
估计人家也能感觉出他的意思，一看他凑过来就赶紧跑到金希澈身边呆着。

一直到最后一场拍摄前，李东海才回到他身边，趁着没人注意狠狠地在他档上摸了一把，然后飞快的跳起来逃走，留李赫宰一个人在原地看着自己支起帐篷的下身咬牙。

 

推开门意外的看到屋里空无一人，李赫宰皱起眉，思索人还能去哪。这时，李东海从他身后摸上来舔他的脖子，两手在身上乱摸。

“你找到我了呀…”

 

**How do we make you fall in love…**

李赫宰回过身子，李东海眼睛上蒙着拍mv时的那根带子，舌尖探出舔了舔嘴唇，露出乖巧的一字笑。那件花色的外套早被脱下来甩在一旁的地上，只穿着里面半敞的衬衫。  
感觉到他转过身，李东海摩挲着攀上他的脖子，一手在敞开的衬衫里轻轻划着圈。

“今天拍摄的时候你在想什么…”  
手顺着衬衫扣子一路滑下去，围着李赫宰鼓起来的下身转了两圈不轻不重地揉捏。

李赫宰被他撩的明显加重呼吸，李东海得意的笑了笑松开手。一个用力把李赫宰推在沙发上，紧随其后跪上来隔着裤子坐在他的胯上蹭着硬挺前后晃腰。

“是想这样吗…”

李赫宰眯着眼看他，手摸上腰间要给他解皮带，却被李东海按住放在鼓鼓囊囊的下身。

被按下头吻上去，李东海顺从的张开嘴让李赫宰的舌头伸进来，一只手在下面摸索着拉开他的裤链，把硬的发烫的东西掏出。身体往下一滑跪在地上，张开嘴含进去。  
李赫宰“嘶”的一声倒吸口气，手抚着李东海的头发看他手口并用，裹着肉棒有节奏的吞吐，红色的带子挡住眼睛和皮肤形成反差，粗大的肉棒把他的脸都撑得鼓起来。  
李东海感受到嘴里的性器又涨大不少，满意的吐出来握住柱身继续套弄，一路亲吻向下，裹住沉甸甸的囊袋含着它吸吮，张大嘴巴含住用舌头挑逗。  
李赫宰舒服的低喘，摸着头的手微微用力地按着。

 

**your eyes tell me that you also want to try it……**

李赫宰把人拉起来，挑着他的下巴接吻。李东海被蒙着眼睛看不清，由着人扯他，手摸着李赫宰的分身不肯松手。  
吻从嘴角移到脖子，喉结被轻轻啃咬，又疼又痒。李赫宰转过身子把人压在沙发上，嘴贴着皮肤一路吻到胸前，解开扣子含住早已硬挺起的乳头，舌头灵活的挑逗乳尖。  
另一只手扯开皮带拉下他的裤子，内裤已经被溢出的液体打湿一小片，布料的颜色加深。李赫宰隔着内裤用指甲划了一下笔直竖起来的柱身，李东海立刻小声的惊呼。

李东海看不见人下一步的动作，其他的感官就格外敏感些，被李赫宰逗弄得小幅度的摆胯去蹭他的手。李赫宰轻笑着咬了咬他的胸肌“想要吗”

李东海摩挲着抚上他的脸，抱着他的头凑到耳边低语。

 

**I already want you…**

李赫宰用力裹住嘴里的性器，由着李东海不知轻重的往他嘴里撞，深的几乎要顶进嗓子里。他顺着身体向下摸，来到身后尚且紧闭的洞口，一会这里会吃下他的一整根。  
李东海把腿向两边打开支起，大方的把私处完全暴露出来。李赫宰把唾液吐到手心抹到洞口，小心的伸进手指在紧致的甬道里勾了勾，摸着凸起抽动。他一边吞吐一边抬眼去看人的反应，李东海微启的嘴唇能隐约看到贝齿和粉嫩的舌尖，他享受的闭着眼，没有再压抑的呻吟转了一圈又钻进李赫宰的耳中。

“嗯……赫啊……”

“啊…赫…起来…快起来……呃嗯！”

分身抖了抖，在李赫宰的嘴里吐出精液。  
李东海摸索着要把他拉起来，李赫宰嘴角还粘着星星点点的白浊，安抚的亲亲人。把嘴里的液体吐出来尽数抹在自己的分身上，扶着它抵在李东海身后磨蹭。

 

**I want to have you baby…**

李东海兴奋的眼角泛红，眼泪已经打湿红带子。大腿紧紧盘着李赫宰的腰，脚在后腰窝轻轻的蹭着。  
李赫宰蹭着一张一合的洞口不肯进去，他看着人被遮住眼睛有些不安的样子，伸出手弹弹他翘着的肉棒。  
“求求我”

“想要我的话应该说什么？”

李东海掀起遮住眼睛的带子，湿漉漉的眼睛直直的望着李赫宰，手放在他腰讨好的摸了两下。见他真的在等着听，李东海软着声音委屈巴巴，尾音又轻挑着像是在勾引他。

“赫哥哥…”

“你也想要不是吗…”

后穴收缩着想要它插进来，李赫宰刚埋进一个头，就感受到温热的肠肉热情的包裹住他，下面的那张小嘴紧紧咬住，生怕他离开。  
李赫宰拍了拍人因为兴奋而微微发着抖的大腿，调整了一下姿势腰上蓄力。  
“放松点，哥哥要进去了”

 

**Let me in…**

硕大的性器撞开紧致的甬道一冲到底，李东海被猝不及防撞进来的力道吓了一跳，被顶出一声悠长婉转的呻吟声。  
李赫宰眼神又暗了几分，他没给人喘息适应的机会，抓着他的腰开始大开大合的进出。而李东海仿佛还嫌不够，喘息着凑近，说话时的热气喷洒在敏感的耳朵，哑着嗓子低声吐出一句歌词。

“Don't doubt anymore honey，I want to have you…”

后面的话被李赫宰堵在嘴里，他发着狠撞击。肉体拍打的声音在房间里传开，交合的地方被撞的绯红一片，带出的液体打成白沫糊在后穴。囊袋来回拍打穴口附近的嫩肉，几乎快要跟着一起插进去。  
李东海手脚并用紧紧缠住李赫宰，撞进来的时候腿在腰后也跟着用力想让人再进的深一点。顶到那个点上就舒服的扣紧后背，不轻不重的在上面留下一道浅红色的指甲印。  
轻微的疼痛给这场性事添了些色彩，李赫宰抱起人翻个身坐在沙发上，手来回揉捏着臀瓣。洞口被他扯的也打开了些，他抓起李东海的手指放在后面被分身撑平了褶皱的洞口。然后就着这个力道把一根手指塞进去，手指隔在肠壁和进出的性器中间。

李赫宰抓着他的手不让撤出来，一边向上顶一边问“感受到了吗…里边是什么样的？”

李东海后穴收缩的更紧了，紧紧夹着埋在里面的性器。这时候才开始知道害羞，李东海哭着摇头求他放手。李赫宰听话的把他的手抽出来，上边还粘着些液体。  
他停下来，歪着头把人的手举到眼前“你把自己弄脏了”

“舔干净”  
李赫宰说着就把手指塞进人的嘴里。李东海被肏的迷迷糊糊，塞进一根手指就乖乖地听他的话含住吸吮，舔的干干净净的才被李赫宰拿出来。李赫宰奖励的摸摸他的头，这才抱着人又动起来。

“宝贝你知道那是什么吗？是你自己的精液啊”

“呜…你、你别说…嗯……慢点……”

他咬着李东海的前胸，留了个牙印以后又舔了舔。李东海眼泪汪汪的推着人的肩膀想逃开，可下面又死死咬着人不放。  
李赫宰的手挪到后边，摸了摸臀瓣来回拍打，清脆的巴掌声和痛感让李东海觉得更羞了。他啜泣着控诉李赫宰欺负人，又在抽插的节奏中用力摆着腰上下前后的迎合。  
李赫宰像没听见一样，把他抱起来站起身按在墙上，见李东海眼泪掉的更凶了，就凑过去吻走眼泪。深情又专注地看着他，脸上温柔的不行，可下面却撞得愈发凶狠。

李东海被他顶的发不出声音，只能张着嘴用力喘息。手在李赫宰的身上乱摸，他后边夹的越来越紧，急促的喘气，嘴唇开合两下想要说话，还没来得及发出声音就在没有碰触前面的情况下被插射。  
强烈的快感让他一瞬间五感失调，什么也听不清看不见，甚至不知道自己是谁。在回过神已经在拍摄用的沙发上了，李赫宰把他的腿架在肩膀上又重新插进去。  
他们俩身上都有李东海喷射出来的液体，李东海努力抬起头舔干净滴落在李赫宰身上的液体。  
李赫宰停下来亲了亲他“宝宝乖…”

李东海听见他说的话同时缩了下后穴，李赫宰像突然领悟了什么，一边大开大合地肏弄一边凑到他耳边说话。  
“宝宝喜欢哥哥喊你吗？”

“你刚才把我咬的特别紧…”

李东海害羞的推着他“嗯、没有…啊！…你轻点…”

李赫宰轻笑着蹭了蹭他的鼻尖“胡说，你下面这张嘴可不是这么说的…”

直到李东海可怜巴巴的向他求饶，李赫宰才心满意足。他撑了撑胳膊准备速战速决，腰一下一下的攒足了力道往里撞。出了名的公狗腰这时候开始发挥威力，李东海快要被顶进沙发里，之前发泄过的前面也颤颤巍巍地往外吐着液体。  
李东海哭着哀求他慢一点，手捏上李赫宰的肩膀想缓解从下身传来的过多快感。李赫宰伏下身子把他搂在怀里禁锢住，急速的又抽插几十次才顶进深处射出来。高潮来袭时李东海一口咬上李赫宰的肩膀，夹紧后穴也跟着射出来。

 

他们就着这个姿势抱在一起，李东海缓过来以后看见李赫宰肩膀上的牙印有些心疼，皱着眉伸手摸了摸。  
李赫宰见他一脸内疚亲亲他的脸“没事，不疼。”

“我没心疼你！”

李赫宰只管胡乱的点头，李东海说什么就是什么。

这时有脚步声传过来，外边的朴正洙有些踌躇地敲了敲门“赫宰啊，快出来吧，得赶紧走了。”

李赫宰和李东海均一愣，刚才情欲来的太突然过程又酣畅淋漓，他俩都忘了外面可能还有人。手忙脚乱的清理干净又穿好衣服，李赫宰才搂着人走出来。  
朴正洙站得远远的，见他们出来了尴尬的转过身“你俩快点，没那么多车了咱们得一起走。”

李东海瞬间脸爆红，噼里啪啦的一顿猛锤李赫宰。  
李赫宰无比委屈，明明是你勾引我的啊！

李东海气鼓鼓的走在前面，朴正洙一把扯住要追人的李赫宰“你啊…话太多…别欺负太狠了，刚刚你俩声音大的我在大门口都能听见，幸亏希澈不在。”  
李赫宰嘿嘿嘿的一脸傻笑，然后被朴正洙无奈的拍了下头“行了你，赶紧去追他吧，皮过头了小心挨揍。”

 

等朴正洙上车的时候李东海已经被哄好了，乖乖的趴在李赫宰怀里休息。朴正洙透过后视镜看着他俩腻歪在一起的样子笑了笑，可要一直这么幸福才行啊…

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
